happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Sucker for Love Part 1/Gallery
Images from the episode A Sucker for Love Part 1. Note: All images are put in order. Episode S3E4 Lollipop and Pop.png|Who's that for? (Pop breaks the fourth wall by looking at the audience.) S3E4 Pop Cub lollipop.png|Pop giving his son a lollipop. S3E4 lollipop for cub.png|Are you trying to turn him into Nutty when he's older? S3E4 Cub licking.png|That sucker's as big as his head! S3E4 pop is pleased.png|Pop seems pleased. S3E4 here comes nutty.png|Speak of the devil. S3E4 Crazy squirrel.png|"What is with that guy?" ASFL.png|"OMG!" S3E4 Nutty.png|Nutty saw something. S3E4 Shinysucker.png|It must be that sucker! It couldn't be Cub... S3E4 Nuttysoulstare.png|...or this episode would be far creepier than (spoiler alert) it already is. S3E4 Imaginationsequence.png|An imagination sequence of Nutty loving a lolly. Screenshot_2017-05-22_at_10.08.08_AM.png|Poor lonely sap. Screenshot_2017-05-22_at_10.08.11_AM.png|The lollipop. S3E4 WTH.png|The magic of motion capture. S3E4 Nutty & Cub.png|Nutty wants to take Cub's lollipop. S3E4 Taking candy from a baby.png|So he does! S3E4 Cub sad.png|Cub about to cry. S3E4 What.png|Cub beginning to cry. S3E4 Cub cry.png|Cub crying. S3E4 Nutty and Cub's candy.png|Taking candy from a baby?! You've stooped to Lifty and Shifty's level. S3E4 Pop and Nutty.png|"Hey you!" S3E4 That's my son's.png|"That's my son's!" S3E4 Cub behind.png|Cub: "Are they eating that lollipop without me?" S3E4 Lost grip.png|They lose grip of the lolly. S3E4 Where's it.png|Concerned for different reasons. S3E4 Here it is.png|Told you it's as big as he is. S3E4 Lollipop.png|I've got a bad feeling about this. S3E4 Lost grip again.png|Pop really needs to work on his grip. S3E4 Facepop.png|Alright Nutty, it's all yours. He doesn't care that a bear's face is stuck to it. Heck, he once ate someone's torso! S3E4 Faceless Cub.png|Face-off! S3E4 Nutty at a cliff.png|There's Lumpy-stupidity, and then there's just this. S3E4 Lollipop miss.png|Miss. S3E4 Oh noes.png|Nutty loses the candy. S3E4 It flew away.png|If Cub can't have it, nobody can! S3E4 Nutty disappointed.png|What is Nutty to do? S3E4 What's this.png|He finds "someone" else. S3E4 Happy Nutty.png|We mean some''thing'' else. S3E4 A gumball machine.png|Why can't he get real girls? Actually, it's kinda obvious... Screenshot_2017-05-22_at_10.10.04_AM.png|Nutty fantasizes again. Screenshot_2017-05-22_at_10.10.08_AM.png|The gumball machine. S3E4 Watching the movie.png|Nutty and his "girlfriend" are watching a movie. S3E4 Yawn.png|The old "yawn and stretch" move. S3E4 The long hand.png|Is this supposed to imply something? S3E4 Nutty's wife.png|Nutty and his "wife". S3E4 Gumball Nutty.png|He likes what he sees. S3E4 Insert coin.png|Nutty blew off the rest of his money on candy. S3E4 No gumball for you.png|Either this machine's defective or that wasn't exact change. S3E4 I need one.png|If I recall correctly, you were in love with the machine itself, not just one gumball. S3E4 Berserk.png|Now he's littering. S3E4 Break machine.png|"Me want candy!!" S3E4 Gum and glass.png|Once again... S3E4 Gum and glass 2.png|...Nutty puts sugar... S3E4 Squirrel cheeks.png|...before safety. S3E4 Gum and glass 3.png|His dentist would be furious. S3E4 Chewing glass.png|Well, I'm off gumballs for life. S3E4 Pain chew.png|His cavity-ridden teeth had enough to worry about already. S3E4 Impossible bubble.png|This bubble somehow doesn't deflate from the glass shards. S3E4 Nutty gum.png|Never chew gum with glass or this will happen. S3E4 Patched up face.png|Nutty's face is patched up, by The Mole of all characters. Where'd his incompetence go? S3E4 The chocolate box.png|I think Nutty will like this box of chocolates more than the others. S3E4 Oooh.png|He's making that face again. And... OUCH... there's stitching in his eye! ASfL_iris.png|Part 1 ends here. Asfl_iris_2.png|Ditto. Category:Episode Galleries Category:Image Galleries